The great mistake
by apple200
Summary: After an accident in potions Harry finds that not all accidents have bad consequences as this one seems to involve every girl in Hogwarts lusting after him with a passion; and they don't seem to take no for an answer. Harry/Many, Lemon


Harry was not having a good day, it had started off bad enough with double potions but he had to be paired with Neville. Neville who couldn't brew anything to save his life had accidently added the wrong ingredient to the potion and it had not gone over him, no it had exploded all over Harry and he had spent the next three hours trying to clean the smell of doxy eggs off his skin. Snape had sneered and said nothing but whatever was in that potion Harry hoped would have no lasting effects

"Are you ok mate?" Ron asked suddenly, Harry had the strange impression that people had been staring at him all day and every time he turned round it seemed a hundred others turned away.

"Yeah," Harry answered crawling through the hole into the common room, at least the day was over now and as he sat in one of the armchairs near the fireplace he figured not much else could go wrong. Then he got the inclination someone was watching him and as he turned he noticed a couple of girls turn away? What was going on?

_Katie _

I don't know why but the moment Harry came in I felt drawn to him, like my entire world just stopped when he walked in. He's so cute! But wait where did that come from? Have I ever thought he was cute before? How could I not look at him, the toned body, dreamy green eyes and luscious dark hair. It was like I was a kid again and too talk to the guy I was crushing on... wait I've got a crush on him! No way if I want a guy I go and get him but every time he turns my heart pounds and I turn away. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Katie are you ok?" Alicia asked suddenly, I nodded quickly but noticed her eyes flicker over to Harry and a wave of envy flooded through me. Why would he choose her over me with her unaligned eyes... wait what? Since when was I competing with a friend and how did I know the tart was... where did that come from! What the hell is wrong with me!

"Yeah I think I'm a bit tired," I told her, she nodded and smiled but her eyes flickered back to Harry. My Harry! Wait what when did he become mine? Oh who cares but if that busty tart thinks she can steal him from me then she's got another thing coming, then I saw something, her shirt and bra were sticking out a lot more than usual and... oh my God she's getting wet over Harry.

"I think I need to use the bathroom," she excused herself looking slightly more flustered, she was definitely going to finger herself in there. Then it hit me, I was getting wet over him to, all I wanted to do right now was stroll across the room and fuck his brains out, I could feel warmth in-between my legs and I could see why Alicia went to use the bathroom, the arousal was powerful.

"Hey Harry," I smiled sweetly deciding to stroll across the room and talk to him for a bit, maybe talking to him might help relieve this... oh fuck it I just want him to fuck me so hard I can't walk.

"Hey Katie," he greeted looking slightly confused as we never really hung out together, not that I cared as I sat on the corner of the opposing sofa and joined in with their conversation.

"Are you and Alicia in a fight?" Hermione Granger asked that and I shook my head, the tar... my friend was staring at me enviously from across the room clutching a pen a little too tightly for my liking. She was just jealous

"No she's just not feeling too good tonight," I told her quickly, Hermione nodded and went back to her book. God I wanted everyone except Harry to go

"Well I'm off to bed," Ron yawned after a while; he hadn't said much and I wondered if he was nervous because I'm here. Who cared? The only reason I was here was for Harry who nodded but he wasn't tired just yet, slowly people cleared out but Harry stayed behind and when everyone was gone he stood up and yawned.

"Well I'm off to bed," he explained but instead of saying anything I jumped up and wrestled him back to the chair, he looked stunned but I lunged forward and forced my lips to his. My mouth melted onto his and I tasted him, it was sweeter than anything and when I pulled back I sucked hungrily on his pulse. He breathed hot air of surprise but my advance had the intended effect, something large and hard was digging into my leg and it was not his wand.

"Katie," he breathed after a moment but I cut him off with another crushing kiss, his hands moved through my hair and I only pulled him closer. We kissed until I could take no more and I sucked air greedily when I was forced to pull back

"Katie," he breathed again but I put I finger to his lips

"I want this," I whispered "I want you," I told him with hungry wide eyes. Then I tore my top off and his eyes were glued to by double D breasts which were barely concealed behind a bra which came off by his hands not mine, using my hands and I gave each of my breasts a lick to only tease him further.

"Do you like them?" I asked him in a childlike tone and he nodded completely speechless, then I thrust them towards him and he captured my left nipple in his mouth and sucked so hard I moaned.

"Oh yes," I moaned as his tongue swirled around my nipple, his teeth brushed against my flesh and it felt so heavenly. I moaned louder as he repeated the process to my other tit but then I ripped his shirt in two. He was too aroused to care and my hands explored his toned chest while his squeezed and groped by breasts which seemed made for his hands. I snogged him again and again while my hands left his chest and pulled my jeans down, his hands moved on automatic to between my legs and his fingers brushed against my panties.

"Rip them off," I practically begged as his index finger ran rings around the underside of my underwear, he complied all too happily and acting on impulse he thrust his fingers into me.

"Oh God," I moaned in surprise as his fingers pumped in and out of my pussy with a vengeance, my juices gushed around his fingers and glazed them over with a shiny coating as he fingered me.

"Harry I'm cumming!" I screamed suddenly as I released myself all over his hands, I breathed deeply and brought his sticky glazed finger up to my lips and gently licked my juices off. Then I captivated him with another kiss; allowing him to taste my fluid while I ignored his sticky hand cover my breast

my hands fumbled with his belt and in one fluid move they were down and his huge Penis was exposed.

"Oh my, you're so big!" I gaped looking at his huge member while he struggled for something to say; instead of talking I wanted action so I jumped up; kissed him again and positioned my entrance above his length.

"Let's fuck," I encouraged and he gave a slight nod which I took as a go sign, I sat on his member and it filled up my pussy to the extreme and he groaned. It was his first time and as his cock was lost in my velvet grip I began to bounce up and down,

"Oh god," I moaned in pleasure as his cock hit my G-spot, then I moved faster than I thought possible and his hands moved across my sweaty breast as we fucked on the chair.

"Katie!" he groaned and I knew he was about to do it,

"Fill me up, fill me up with your seed," I begged and then he gave one huge groan and shot his warm sticky seed up into my pussy, I kept riding until every drop was deep within me and then I jumped off; our bodies sweaty and satisfied and I turned to him.

"That was fun we should do this again some time," I grinned silkily at him, he could only nod eargerly and watch as my naked body left the room and moved towards my dorm; Alicia was going to be so jealous that I got his cock before her.

She left leaving a naked Harry Potter wondering what the hell just happened.


End file.
